


Those Unexpected Love Triangles Are a Bitch

by Stumbling-While-Balancing (Rellanka)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Enemies to Lovers to ?, Jealous Shiro (Voltron), Love Triangles, M/M, Pining, Relationship Shenanigans, Sheith Month 2018, Voltron Spoilers, outside pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rellanka/pseuds/Stumbling-While-Balancing
Summary: There's some unexpected reactions to the Paladin's return.Spoilers for Season 7.





	Those Unexpected Love Triangles Are a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Slight spoilers for Voltron Season 7. Moving this over from my tumblr because I want to spread the Jeith/Jaith love (we've gotta pick a name, guys). I love that it was written before Season 7 but still could pretty much perfectly fit Season 7 (thanks for not Jossing me, show!)

It wasn’t Iverson that got to them first. Nor was it Pidge’s father. Nor was it Adam.

But standing there watching, frozen with shock, as James-fucking-Griffin curses violently before yanking Keith into a deep, passionate kiss that left everyone further shocked at the familiarity it spoke of…

Well, Lance would have actually really preferred one of the above, is all he’s saying. Any of the above. 

“What the fuck?” Hunk curses uncharacteristically from somewhere beside him, and Lance heartily agrees with the sentiment. What. The actual. Fuck. 

James finally detangles himself from where he was assaulting Lance’s teammate and looks straight into Keith’s eyes with a mostly bitter smile. 

“I know,” He said, voice loud enough to hear from where Lance is standing. “It didn’t mean anything. But you fucking disappeared without warning from the Garrison one day, firecracker, and then you disappeared from the face of the fucking **planet**. You can let me have this one.”

And with abrupt, stiff movements he pushed himself away from Keith and through the still frozen crowd to disappear deeper into the rebel's base. 

Keith was frowning deeply, looking torn and slightly guilty, which- what the fuck had even just happened there? Lance was missing a good 99% of **that** story- before glancing back at something behind Lance. 

Shiro. It was definitely Shiro, and Lance didn’t yet dare look back to see what Shiro’s reaction to all this was. His and Keith’s love story was already complicated and romance novel-ly enough. They really hadn’t needed this sudden appearance of an unexpected love triangle. 

But whatever Keith saw, whatever silent conversation passed between him and Shiro, it was enough to get Keith to push through the crowd himself and disappear after James. (Or not enough to stop him? Lance just didn’t want to know.)

Shiro himself walked forward after that, supposedly to greet their welcoming party in Keith’s stead. (Lance was honestly surprised that it wasn’t to follow Keith, himself. He had expected Shiro to keep walking.) But the look on Shiro’s face… yeah, that was downright fucking terrifying. **Not** conductive to friendly alliance-making. The last time Lance had seen Shiro look like that, he had been **possessed** and **trying to kill them**. Lance hadn’t even known that normal Shiro could look that way, and the confirmation that he could was not. Comforting.

Adam stepping forward next was pretty drama free in comparison, considering that Shiro barely gave him enough attention to greet him, eyes glued on where Keith had disappeared like he could gain the power to see through walls with the sheer force of his willpower. The rest of their greeters hung back, pointedly avoiding staring at Shiro’s clenched fists and obviously willing to let Adam be the sacrificial lamb here. 

Lance half-way hysterically remembered the old stories about virgin’s being left tied up as sacrifices to dragons, some of those stories being less than PG (current Shiro would probably only be interested if said virgin had a mullet and a complex for saving him, anyway, so nice try but no dice guys), before stepping forward himself to try to defuse the situation. 

He could already tell it was going to be a long day.

And he had a headache.

Thanks Keith.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, the show can't have them looking at each other like **that** as adults and not expect me to think that there was something between them when they were kids. Because I will. Think that there was something.
> 
> Just pretend that Adam never died, though he doesn't really play any important role in this drabble. I just prefer him alive to dead, even if I don't ship him with Shiro. 
> 
> (Also? Don't send hate to the creators of the show guys. Just don't.)
> 
> If you liked this ship, I'll probably be posting some headcanons/drabbles on my Tumblr tomorrow, so come join me at [stumbling-while-balancing](http://stumbling-while-balancing.tumblr.com).


End file.
